The goal of these studies is to provide insights into the interaction of CCR5-tropic HIV with myeloid dendritic cells (mDCs). The mDCs normally circulate throughout tissues and lymphoid organs, where they capture antigens and process them for presentation to the immune system. Our findings suggest that infection of mDC by CCR5-tropic virus can establish a pool of infected cells that can efficiently transfer virus and at the same time protect virus from antibody neutralization.